


My Angel pt.2

by CWnerd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is adorable, F/M, Fluff, Sex, Smut, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CWnerd/pseuds/CWnerd
Summary: Part 2 of My Angel
Relationships: Castiel/Reader, Castiel/You, You/Castiel, reader/castiel
Kudos: 6





	My Angel pt.2

**Author's Note:**

> This is hopefully better than the first one

After getting some breakfast, You and Cas sat down at the table.  
“So, how’d you sleep last night guys? I didn’t sleep well because it was thundering or something.” Dean said.  
“Oh, uh...pretty well.” You replied.  
“I don’t sleep.” Said Cas blatantly.  
“Oh yeah, I keep forgetting that.” Dean said stupidly.  
You all chatted and continued to eat, when you decided to text Cas so you could privately talk together.  
You: ‘I want you soooo bad!’  
Cas: ‘I know honeybee, I know. I want you too. I love hearing you come undone underneath of me. You are so beautiful, my love.”  
You: ‘Oh, Cas! You are sooo cute and adorable. You’re only making it worse! Why don’t we just say we found a case and go on a date or something? Pleeeeaaase?’  
Cas: ‘Okay, my love. You are lucky I’m allowing this. I won’t always let you have me this easily ;)’  
“(Y/N) and I found a case. She just sent it to my phone, so we are going to go together. She wants to talk to me about something, so I figured this would be a good way for her to do so.” Said Cas.  
“Alright, when will you be back?” Asked Sam.  
“Two days.” You responded.  
“Sounds good!” Said Dean and Sam at the same time.

***in the car***

“Thanks, Cas. I appreciate it. I’ve been tired of not having much time with you today. I want to spend more time alone with you. We should do this more often.” You said to him.  
“I agree. Your texts were making me realize we need to do these kinds of things alone and away from the bunker.”  
“Where are we going?”  
“A nice hotel I found. It’s 5 stars and has a pool. Consider this a very special occasion, a celebration of our love.”  
“Oh Cas, you are so sweet.”

***in the hotel***

Cas practically slammed you into the hotel room wall, devouring your mouth. He slowly took off his trench coat, his tie, and then began to unbutton his shirt. You moved his hand and began doing it for him, very very slowly, staring into his beautiful blue eyes. He smirked, and gave a little peck on your lips.  
“I love you Castiel.”  
“I love you (Y/N)”  
After finishing unbuttoning his shirt, he pushed it off and then lifted up your shirt. Then he began unbuckling his belt and then his pants, which you pulled down. Then he removed your pants, and you were both left in your underclothes. He pushed you down onto the bed and began to undo your bra.  
“You are so pretty, my love. I will make this the best I can for you.” He said.  
“As will I, my angel.”  
He took of your bra and then your underwear, leaving in his boxers (for now). He breathed some hot air onto you, and then licked a line up your core.  
“Cas!” You breathed.  
He did this a few more times.  
“Cas....need....more....” You gasped.  
He nodded his head and dove his tongue into you, making you feel things you never thought you would ever feel.  
“Cas, that’s good...don’t wanna yet.” You whispered.  
Then, you took off his boxers and licked his tip, causing his breath to hitch.  
“You like that?” You asked.  
“Yes...very much.” He breathed.  
You put it in farther and bobbed up and down, getting him ready for what was to come next.  
“That’s good, honeybee.” He panted.  
He then slammed you back down onto the bed and pushed into you inch by inch.

***after that***

You and Cas decided to go to a nice restaurant. He was wearing a suit and tie, you a fancy dress that he liked. He was eying you the whole car ride while driving, you reminding him to keep his eyes on the road and giggling.  
“What would you like?” Asked the waiter.  
“Champaign, and prime ribs please.” Said Cas.  
“Okay, food will be ready soon.” They responded.  
Cas stared at you, the two of you locked in each others gaze, and then he faintly smiles, causing you to feel red.  
“You look amazing in that dress.” He said.  
“And you, you look astonishing in your tux.”  
“Well, I mean, I can’t argue with that.” He said.  
You two chuckled for a moment, just staring at each other. Then, you kissed for a little.  
“Boop.” He said, bopping your nose.  
“Awww! You know that’s the cutest thing you do and it just makes me all squirmy!”  
“Well, maybe I want you to be squirmy. Maybe I want you to want me as much as you ever have. Maybe I want you to squeal in public. And maybe I want to destroy you later.”  
Your breath noticeably hitched, and I quite moan that only the two of you could hear left your lips, your eyes closed. Cas was chuckling.


End file.
